Silver Line
by Tukik Biru
Summary: [Oneshot] "Bapa, bagaimana mungkin iblis bisa melahirkan seorang malaikat?" / Pendeta tua itu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu jika iblis mampu melahirkan seorang malaikat. Atau mungkin, dia memang bukanlah iblis sejak awal." / WARNING: Non slash mpreg.


Disclaimer: Daredevil bukan milik saya, Matt Murdock juga bukan (Well, I wish I am orz). Semua karakter disini milik Marvel dan Netflix. (kecuali anak Matt yang bakal lahir di fanfic ini. Dia punya saya.)  
Kalau Daredevil punya saya, fanfic ini sudah saya jadiin canon. Terus nanti saya kasih Matt apartemen yang super keren dan somehow Battlin' Jack Murdock bakal bangkit dari kuburnya. /kabur/  
Judul "Silver Line" saya ambil dari lagu ciptaan pianis Yiruma. Menurut saya judul dan lagunya cukup pas buat ngegantiin judul "The Devil's Tale" buat fanfic ini. Silver Line is such a beautiful piece, go check it :")

Warning: Non-slash mpreg, kemungkinan OOC, absurd, garing kayak kerupuk kaleng.

* * *

Silver Line

.

 ** _Bulan 1. Minggu ke-4_**

Matt Murdock mempertajam pendengarannya, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas langkah-langkah kaki yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ia terdiam di tengah trotoar dengan tongkat yang ia pegang erat. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada siapapun yang terganggu dengan posisi di mana ia berdiri—orang-orang itu menghindari Matt tanpa protes setelah sadar kalau dia orang buta. Matt merasa bersalah berdiri disana, meski begitu ia tak sedikitpun bergerak ke pinggir trotoar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya. Anehnya, Matt tidak sedikitpun melawan. Dia dapat merasakan orang itu menariknya dengan kesal.

 _Oh, ternyata Foggy_ , pikir Matt setelah mencium aroma tubuh sahabatnya—yang sama sekali tak terasa asing saking sering pria itu ada di dekatnya. Ia heran mengapa ia sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekat. Matt langsung mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih waspada. Menangkap Wilson Fisk tidak akan merubah apapun jika ia tidak siaga setiap saat, terlebih tanpa ia mengenakan penyamarannya sebagai Daredevil.

"Foggy— Foggy, berhenti menarikku, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapan Matt tidak digubris Foggy. Pria pirang itu terus menarik lengan sahabatnya hingga mereka memasuki sebuah gedung. Barulah Foggy melepas lengan Matt ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan yang dikenali Matt sebagai kantor mereka, Nelson and Murdock.

"Kau tak perlu menarikku seperti itu, Foggy." Matt mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah mencetak berkas braille untukmu. Kau bisa cek di ruanganmu." Nada bicara Foggy terdengar lelah, ia bergadang demi mendapatkan informasi seputar kasus milik klien yang sedang mereka tangani. Bahkan tanpa mencoba mencari tahu pun Matt sudah dapat menebak itu. Ia sudah hapal betul seluk-beluk seorang Franklin Percy Nelson.

"Aku akan membacanya jika kau mau tidur, Foggy."

"Matt, apakah tidur terlihat penting untukku sekarang?" Foggy berujar lelah.

"Ya. Tanpa perlu melihatmu aku yakin kau terlihat berantakan, sekalipun kau mandi tanpa air hangat dan sudah minum kopi di apartemenmu. Kopi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padamu, yang kau butuhkan adalah tidur. Dan serius, aku tidak akan membaca berkasnya sebelum mendengarmu mendengkur." Matt menaikkan satu alisnya, seakan membuktikan bahwa sahabatnya sudah kalah telak dalam perdebatannya. Hal itu membuat Foggy merasa percuma untuk membantah, jadi ia memilih mendengus keras.

"Baiklah, kau menang, sialan. Aku akan tidur di ruanganku." Gerutu Foggy, melangkah meninggalkan Matt. Matt nyengir mendengarnya, meski tahu Foggy tidak akan melihat itu.

Matt duduk di kursi ruangannya, ia memastikan Foggy sudah tidur sebelum ia mengecek berkas yang ada di mejanya. _Napas teratur, detak jantung stabil. Dan dengkuran halus itu? Cek, dia sudah tidur._ Matt mengangguk puas dengan apa yang didengarnya dari ruangan di seberang sana.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Matt sudah terlarut dengan berkas-berkas yang telah disiapkan Foggy. Dengan _earphone_ di satu telinga dan tangan yang terus meraba deretan kata dengan cetakan braille.

"Matt?"

"Matt Murdock?"

"Matt!"

Matt tersentak dengan panggilan itu. Seketika konsentrasinya dari berkas buyar dan berpusat pada seseorang di depan pintu ruangannya. "Karen?" Ucapnya, setelah mengenali bentuk tubuh dan aroma parfum orang itu. "Maaf, aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada ini." Dia mengangkat selembar berkas yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, merasa tak enak pada gadis itu.

Karen mengangguk mengerti. "Kau ini bagaimana, Matt? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat menyusup di sini? Apa yang akan terjadi, _huh_ , Tuan Daredevil?" Cibir Karen jahil.

"Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku sering tidak sadar sekitar jika sudah fokus dengan satu hal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu." Matt menghela napas kecil.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan." Kata Karen. "Oh ya, dimana Foggy?"

"Dia tidur di ruangannya, biarkan saja. Dia tidak tidur semalaman."

"Karena berkas-berkas itu?"

"Yeah."

Karen menggelengkan kepala, sudah merasa tak heran lagi. "Dasar, Foggy."

.

.

 ** _Bulan 2. Minggu ke-2_**

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa mual luar biasa. Dengan satu tarikan napas ia memaksa bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi.

Selang 15 menit ia keluar dengan lesu. Tubuhnya lemas dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan meneguk air langsung dari botolnya. Masa bodoh dengan itu, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa panasnya.

Setelah tenggorokannya merasa lebih baik, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tanpa sadar pelipisnya dihujani peluh yang mulai mengalir ke tulang pipinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan diam sebentar, mencoba mengusir rasa lemas dari tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, jam berapa sekarang?" Tepat saat Matt bertanya begitu, alarm paginya berbunyi dan sukses membuatnya kaget. Dia mendengus dan cepat-cepat mematikan alarmnya, bergegas mandi. Bersiap untuk kerja.

Ketika berjalan menuju kantornya, pria berambut cokelat gelap itu memikirkan makanan apa yang dimakannya sampai bisa membuatnya muntah-muntah selama 8 hari berturut-turut. Bukan hanya itu, ia selalu merasa mual di waktu yang sama—pagi hari, bahkan lebih awal dari alarm yang biasa membangunkannya. Bahkan pernah dua-tiga kali ia muntah lagi di kantor. Untung saja saat itu Karen sedang keluar dan Foggy sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas.

Memikirkan itu membuat Matt merasa lapar. Tapi biarlah ia minta Foggy membelikannya sesuatu untuk dimakan sesampainya di kantor.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di depan Nelson and Murdock. Kantor masih sepi saat Matt masuk. Ia datang paling awal ternyata. Matt kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di ruangannya, memejamkan matanya sampai salah satu dari sahabatnya datang.

Ketika membuka mata, kedua sahabatnya sudah datang. _Sial, aku ketiduran_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Kepalanya berdenyut keras ketika ia mengangkatnya. Dia meraba jam tangan braille-nya, 10:16.

Apa? Dia hanya memejamkan mata sebentar dan tanpa sadar malah tertidur selama dua setengah jam?

 _Hanya bisa konsentrasi pada satu hal, muntah-muntah, dan sekarang ini? Ditambah rasa pusing? Ck, ada apa denganku?_ , Matt menggeram dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat kopi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat tidur dengan posisi duduk, tangan ditimpa kepala.

"Hei, Matt. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Foggy.

Matt menghela napas. "Maaf, _man_ , aku ketiduran. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

Foggy meletakkan tangan di pundak temannya, mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Yeah. Buatkan aku kopi terpahit yang bisa kuminum."

"Oke."

Matt sadar, Karen—yang duduk di bangkunya—tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya. "Hai, Karen."

"Pagi, Matt. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kemari, biar kupijat bahumu."

Ada jeda sebentar. Lalu Matt berpikir tak ada ruginya mengiyakan, lagi pula tubuhnya memang terasa kaku. Siapa tahu pijatan Karen dapat mengurangi rasa kakunya. Dia mendekati meja Karen.

Tak lama setelahnya, Foggy selesai membuatkan kopi. Aroma kopinya memang belum menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tentu Matt dapat menciumnya seakan cangkir kopi itu ada di tangannya.

Tanpa bicara, Matt—entah secepat apa dia melepas bahunya dari pijatan Karen—berlari menuju toilet sembari menutup mulutnya. Naluri Daredevil-nya mencegahnya bertubrukan dengan Foggy yang hendak membawa kopi ke ruang depan. Detik berikutnya suara keran yang dibuka terdengar. Foggy dan Karen saling tatap dalam diam ketika mereka mendengar erangan dan suara muntah di sela suara air mengalir yang mendominasi.

Matt keluar dari toilet beberapa menit kemudian. Sadar tidak sadar ia mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan jasnya. Wajahnya yang sepucat kertas dipenuhi keringat. "Foggy, bisa kau singkirkan kopi itu? Aromanya membuatku mual." Suaranya serak.

Foggy dan Karen saling tatap lagi, hingga Karen memutuskan untuk menghampiri Matt dengan segelas air. Gadis itu kemudian memintanya untuk duduk.

Foggy menghela napas. "Kau perlu ke dokter, Matt."

Matt menelan air yang diberikan Karen sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, Foggy. Pasti hanya karena makanan yang kumakan."

"Jangan mengelak. Jika kau mengira aku tidak tahu kau muntah dua hari yang lalu di sini, maka kau salah." Ucap Foggy tegas. "Ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu, Matt. Kau perlu ke dokter."

"Foggy, kau tahu sebenci apa aku dengan rumah sakit, bukan?"

"Kau tidak membencinya, kau hanya tidak suka baunya."

"Itu sama saja,"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Matt. Atau aku terpaksa harus menyeretmu ke sana."

Matt mendegus kecil. "Aku tidak mau. Dari pada itu, aku akan menghubungi Claire."

"Aku bukannya meremehkan, tapi dia perawat. Dia mungkin bisa mengobati lukamu, tapi dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai soal gejala dan karena apa gejala itu muncul."

Matt kehabisan kata-kata. Diamnya Matt membuat Foggy tersenyum dalam hati.

Kali ini ia yang menang.

"Karen, kau tunggu saja di sini, oke? Biar aku yang membawa Matt ke rumah sakit." Ucap Foggy sambil memakai jas, menarik lengan Matt mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit, menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil. Foggy memutuskan untuk menuruti Matt ke rumah sakit di mana Claire bekerja. Matt mengatakan dia akan lebih tenang jika dokter umumnya adalah seseorang yang dikenal Claire.

Aroma khas rumah sakit langsung menusuk penciumannya begitu Matt menginjakkan kaki. Aroma itu benar-benar membuatnya mual.

 _Yah, untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam 6 jam. Rekor baru nampaknya_ , batin Matt sarkastis.

Untung saja dia dapat menahannya. Dia memberi semacam sugesti pada dirinya kalau dia tidak akan berlama-lama disana, maka dari itu dia harus sanggup menahan rasa mual tersebut—seberapapun menyiksanya itu. Dia kemudian menyibukkan mulutnya dengan mengunyah roti yang mereka beli di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Bagusnya, roti itu cukup membantunya mengurangi rasa mual.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Matt khawatir dengan kondisinya. Apakah rasa mualnya akan terus berlanjut? Apakah pusingnya akan datang lagi? Apakah perlahan kemampuan indranya akan memudar? Apakah... apakah dia sedang sekarat?

 _Sialan, Matt. Dari semua hal, kau memikirkan dirimu sedang sekarat?_ , umpat Matt.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terhenti ketika gilirannya tiba. "Mr. Murdock, silahkan masuk."

Matt dengan kikuk mengekor Foggy yang melangkah menuju ruang periksa.

"Siang, Mr. Murdock." Dokter itu menyapa.

Matt mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ini temanku, Foggy Nelson."

Foggy ikut tersenyum.

Dr. Leticia, wanita ramah pertengahan 30-an, mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan keluhan Matt. Dengan apa yang dipaparkan pasiennya, ia sudah punya gambaran pasti. Dr. Leticia meminta sampel urin Matt. Dia menyerahkannya untuk diperiksa rekannya selagi ia memeriksa Matt lebih lanjut. Ia memeriksa Matt mulai dari tinggi badan, berat badan, hingga suhu tubuh. Semuanya normal, meski suhu tubuh Matt agak tinggi dan berat badannya agak melebihi.

Hanya perlu waktu sebentar, hasil tes urin Matt sudah keluar. Sang Dokter tersenyum karena perkiraannya tepat sasaran.

Foggy menatap heran senyum Dr. Leticia. Dia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Errr... Dokter, apakah Matt baik-baik saja?"

Dr. Leticia mengangguk. "Teman Anda sehat, Mr. Nelson. Malah, Mr. Murdock sangat sehat bagi orang dalam kondisinya."

Matt mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudnya, Dokter?"

"Hasil tes mengatakan urin Anda mengandung hCG yang cukup banyak." Dr. Leticia tersenyum, meski ia tahu pasiennya tidak dapat melihatnya. "Selamat, Anda hamil, Mr. Murdock."

"Hamil?!" Pekik Foggy tak percaya, sementara Matt terlihat masih mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Ya, usianya kira-kira 10 minggu. Kehamilan karena parthenogenesis. Dimana, pada manusia, hanya terjadi pada kaum laki-laki. Fertilisasi karena mutasi. Mekanisme yang amat langka dan beresiko cukup tinggi. Setiap tahun, tidak lebih dari 150 kasus yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Angka kelahirannya pun tidak pernah mencapai 80%-nya.

"Besar kemungkinan Mr. Murdock menjadi satu-satunya pria di Amerika yang mengalaminya untuk tahun ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjadi orang yang memberitahukan hal ini pada Anda."

.

"Aku hamil, Foggy." Ucap Matt pelan sekali.

"Yeah. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, Kawan. Aku tak menyangka kau adalah salah satu yang terpilih!"

Matt menggidikkan bahunya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa miliknya. Dia terkekeh kecil, masih tidak percaya kalau ada nyawa lain yang tengah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Tinggal dalam tubuhnya, bernapas bersamanya.

Tangannya bergerak begitu saja seperti tanpa perintah, menyentuh perutnya yang masih terbilang rata. _Ada bayi di dalam sini, huh?_

"Matt?" Panggil Foggy.

"Y- ya?" Matt tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi apa akan kau lakukan, _man_? Apakah kau akan mempertahankannya?"

Ada jeda sebentar, kemudian Matt mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Foggy. Aku akan mempertahankannya." Katanya disertai senyuman lembut.

 _Aku akan menjaganya._

.

.

 ** _Bulan 3. Minggu ke-1_**

"Kau mau pesan apa, Matt?"

"Es krim cokelat dan vanilla. Kau tahu, dengan pisang di tengahnya?"

Foggy mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dan kau, Karen?"

"Sandwich dan kopi hitam."

"Uhh, Karen— apa kau lupa aku tidak tahan dengan bau kopi hitam? Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku di sini, cukup tadi pagi saja di rumah."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Maaf, Matt. Kalau begitu aku pesan latte saja. Kau tahan dengan bau latte, kan?"

Matt menggidikkan bahu. "Yeah, kemarin aku bisa tahan."

" _Okay_ , _baby mama_."

"Karen, aku memang hamil tapi aku masih laki-laki."

Foggy nyaris terbahak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku pesankan." Dia buru-buru menjauh dari Matt, menghindar terkena lemparan benda apapun kalau dia kelepasan tertawa di depan wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Matt dan Karen mengangguk.

"Fog, pesankan juga kentang goreng!"

"Siap, Bos!"

Pesanan mereka bertiga satu per satu mulai datang. Matt tersenyum lebar ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersuhu dingin di udara—berasal dari es krim pesanannya yang dibawakan pramusaji.

Dia mulai menyendok es krimnya, mendengarkan Foggy membicarakan ibunya yang dulu menginginkan agar dia menjadi penjual daging saja—alih-alih pengacara. Matt tertawa kecil di sela makan, entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar cerita itu keluar dari mulut Foggy. Pria itu nampaknya tidak akan berhenti sebelum seluruh dunia tahu tentang cerita itu.

Matt kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia terdiam dan berhenti makan, meletakkan sendoknya di piring. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman. Dia menutup matanya. Perlahan, suara Foggy dan Karen yang asyik mengobrol mulai memudar dari pendengarannya.

Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi mencari suara yang lain. Suara yang sejak dua hari lalu mulai dicari-carinya, meski di dua hari itu juga nihil didengarnya. Ia akan mencoba mencarinya lagi hari ini.

 _Dug, dug, dug, dug._

Senyum Matt perlahan mengembang.

Denyut itu terus terdengar, mengukir mimik lega dan bahagia pada air wajahnya. Bahkan jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang saking senangnya, seakan menemani dan membimbing suara jantung dari janin di rahim yang tengah didengarnya.

"Karen, Foggy." Dia memanggil sahabatnya, kentara antusiasnya berkat intonasi yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa, Matt?" Tanya Karen mewakili. Mereka heran kenapa tiba-tiba Matt tersenyum sumringah seperti itu.

"Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya." Dia menghadapkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya, tertawa lepas. Rasanya Matt sudah lama tidak pernah sesenang dan selega sekarang ini. Seketika tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa hangat yang membuncah entah dari mana asalnya.

Makhluk kecil di tubuhnya akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tanda yang mengingatkan dan menyadarkan ayahnya bahwa ia nyata. Hidup, tumbuh, bernyawa. Bersama Matt jantungnya berdenyut dan memompa darah, terdengar seperti derap langkah kawanan kuda. Cukup ribut, namun di situlah yang membuat pria berambut gelap itu tersenyum.

Dan Matt sungguh tak ingin berhenti tersenyum. Ia berpikir, ini hanya baru mendengar detak jantung bayinya, tapi semuanya terasa amat sangat nyata. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia merasakan bayinya bergerak dan menendang? Terlebih, ketika bayinya lahir? Ketika dia dapat menggendongnya di pelukannya? Matt tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya nanti.

Bagaimana bahagianya ia nanti.

.

.

 ** _Bulan 3. Minggu ke-3_**

Matt, Foggy, dan Karen bersorak girang. Persidangan mereka berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Faktanya, mereka membuat lawan mereka kalah telak. Lawan mereka dilalap habis hingga tidak ada satupun bantahan yang diterima oleh hakim.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum?"

"Matt!" Protes Karen dan Foggy berbarengan. Memangnya dia tidak ingat ada bayi di perutnya?

Matt menjawab enteng, "Apa? Aku tidak bilang aku akan ikut minum, kan?"

" _Duh_." Karen memutar bola matanya sementara Foggy menggeram sengit.

Matt tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ke apartemenku?"

Kali ini dua sahabatnya mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Matt mengatakan dia akan memasak untuk mereka, walaupun kedua lawan bicaranya bilang mereka saja yang memasak sementara Matt lebih baik beristirahat. Sebetulnya Karen-lah yang belanja bahan-bahannya, Foggy menemani Matt memilih makanan ringan. Pria pirang itu membacakan satu-persatu produk yang dilihatnya di rak pada Matt, mengundang tatapan terganggu dari pengunjung supermarket lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi Foggy memasang tampang cueknya.

"Matt, omong-omong, susu hamilmu masih ada?" Tanya Foggy.

"Masih, tapi kemungkinan minggu depan sudah habis. Bisa sekalian kau ambilkan susu untuk kehamilan trimester kedua, Fog?"

"Yeah, tentu. Nanti kuambilkan. Sudah cukup _snack_ -nya?" Foggy melirik keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa. Nampak disana berbagai bungkus makanan ringan yang dipilih Matt, beberapa ada yang ia ambil lebih dari satu.

"Hanya tinggal es krim cokelat."

"Kemarin bukannya kau sudah makan itu di kantor?"

"Aku mau lagi. Kali ini ambilkan aku sekotak besar, ya."

"Matt, kau ngidam, huh?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. "Tiap hari rasanya aku ingin makan itu."

"Baiklah, _baby mama_."

"Oi, kau mau kutinju? Aku masih laki-laki."

.

Seperti dugaan Karen, Matt membeli banyak makanan ringan dari supermarket. Dari keripik kentang hingga _cereal bar_ , entah berapa banyak yang ia habiskan untuk membelanjakan itu semua. Sepertinya pria itu sudah mulai memasuki fase 'nafsu makan meningkat'. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari dirinya yang selalu muntah tiap selesai makan. Karen bersyukur dia sudah melewatinya, walaupun kadang ia masih muntah di pagi hari. Gadis itu tidak tega melihat wajah temannya yang pucat pasi dan penuh keringat tiap keluar kamar mandi. Wajahnya jadi mirip _zombie_ yang tersimbah hujan deras, jangan lupakan tatapan tak fokusnya yang memberi kesan kosong di matanya.

Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai makan. Pada akhirnya Foggy dan Karen membiarkan Matt yang memasak, dengan catatan salah satu mereka akan mencuci piring sementara Matt beristirahat.

Selesai mencuci piring, Foggy kembali ke ruang depan. Disana Matt duduk selonjor kaki di sofa, dengan _earphone_ di telinga. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di perut, tangan lainnya menggenggam Discman. Foggy melihat cover CD audio drama Doctor Who tergeletak di meja, dengan wajah aktor Paul McGann terpampang disana. Seperti yang dilihatnya, itulah yang tengah didengarkan Matt.

"Kau tidak tidur, Matt?" Tanya Foggy.

Matt menekan tombol _pause_. "Aku belum terlalu lelah." Dia menurunkan kakinya dari atas sofa, melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya. Ibu jarinya mengusap perutnya pelan, membuat Foggy ikut melirik ke arah perutnya. "Apakah untuk kalian sudah mulai terlihat perubahan?"

"Perubahan apa?"

"Perutku."

Pertanyaan Matt cukup membuat Karen—yang duduk di sofa seberang—mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

"Yeah, lebih cembung dari yang biasa kulihat." Sahut Foggy. Pandangannya terkunci pada perut Matt yang terbalut kemeja putih. "Tapi kau masih bisa menyembunyikannya saat memakai jas."

Matt mengangguk mengerti. "Claire mengatakan padaku bayinya akan tumbuh pesat pada trimester kedua. Aku tak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa perutku nanti." Keluhnya.

Karen tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bersyukurlah, Matt. Tidak semua laki-laki mengalami apa yang kau alami saat ini. Dalam mata masyarakat pun itu adalah suatu kehormatan, dan orang tersebut akan dihormati."

"Kau seperti orang yang bisa mengangkat Mjolnir, kau tahu? Seperti halnya itu, hanya orang-orang yang layak yang bisa hamil karena parthenogenesis. Sama sekali bukan hal untuk dipermalukan. Aku bahkan kalah darimu, aku kalah layak darimu. Seharusnya aku merasa malu pada diriku tiap berdiri di sebelahmu." Sambung Foggy.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa berat bagimu, tapi jangan pernah lupa kalau kami akan selalu ada untuk membantumu, menjadi sandaranmu. Berbagi beban." Kata Karen dengan senyuman. "Bayi kecilmu memang akan jadi milikmu seorang, tapi kau tidak akan pernah menjalani ini seorang diri, Matt. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku dan Foggy. Kami siap membantumu."

Mendengar ucapan mereka, Matt tersenyum lebar—nyengir lebih tepat. Wajahnya menghadap Foggy dan Karen bergantian. Mimpi apa dia sampai punya dua sahabat seperti mereka?

Kemudian dia berkata, " _Group hug_?"

"Tentu saja!" Karen dan Foggy menghampiri Matt yang tangannya terbuka lebar.

Mereka berpelukan erat, seakan mencoba mengangkat seluruh beban di pundak masing-masing teman mereka.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Bisik Matt.

"Ayolah, kita ini keluarga, bukan?" Sahut Foggy. "Nelson and Murdock... and Page."

Matt dan Karen terkikik, mengiyakan sembari kembali mengeratkan pelukan.

.

"Kau tahu kau harus berhenti dulu dari Daredevil, kan?"

Matt menghela napas. "Iya, Foggy, aku tahu. Dalam waktu dekat."

"Dalam waktu dekat? Matt, maksudku dari sekarang!"

"Aku masih leluasa bergerak, Fog. Perutku masih belum terlalu besar."

Foggy menatap sebal pria berambut gelap di depannya. "Terserah saja. Kalau sampai aku dengar berita tentang Daredevil yang beraksi, akan aku taruh sepuluh cangkir kopi hitam di meja kantormu. Yang benar-benar baru diseduh."

"Itu penyiksaan."

"Kau bicara soal penyiksaan sekarang, huh?" Foggy mendengus. "Dengan berkeliaran sebagai Daredevil, kau _sudah_ menyiksa dirimu dan bayimu. Berhentilah dulu, Matt. Setidaknya lakukan itu untuk bayi di kandunganmu."

" _Yes_ , _Ma'am_." Sahut Matt, sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk serius pada topik yang mereka bicarakan.

Foggy bersiap melempar ponselnya pada Matt. "Kau mau kuhajar?"

"Kau bisa dipenjara."

Dahi Foggy berdenyut sengit, "Aku yang akan memenjarakanmu!"

.

.

 ** _Bulan 5. Minggu ke-1_**

Matt merapikan isi lemari pendinginnya sebelum mengambil es krim di _freezer_. Semangkuk besar es krim berbagai rasa itu dibawanya ke ruang tengah, tak lupa ia ambil sebuah botol sedang dari dapurnya.

Foggy mengerutkan dahi ketika Matt mulai menambahkan isi botol itu ke es krimnya. "Ewh, Matt Murdock, _seriously_?!" Dia mengedip untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar. "Es krim dengan saus tomat?"

"Apa? Ini enak, kok. Pakai mayonaise juga enak." Matt terus membaluri es krimnya hingga seluruh permukaannya tertutup saus tomat, barulah ia tersenyum puas. "Serius, kalau kau coba ini, kau akan suka."

Foggy menghela napas, menggeleng kepala. Dia tertawa hambar, "Tidak, Kawan. Makanlah untukmu sendiri. Aku rasanya sudah kenyang melihatmu makan itu." _Sampai mau muntah rasanya_.

Hampir setiap hari makan es krim itu hal yang masih terbilang wajar bagi orang hamil, terlebih Matt disarankan seperti itu agar gula darahnya tetap terjaga. Tapi sekarang Matt membalurinya dengan saus tomat? Dan bahkan mayonaise? Foggy tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran orang hamil yang sedang mengidam. Ada-ada saja _ide_ kombinasi makanan mereka.

"AW! Jangan tendang disana, _darlin'_. Aku sudah katakan tendanglah ke arah luar." Matt menggerang tipis sembari mengusap perutnya.

Foggy tersenyum mendengar itu. Akhir-akhir ini Matt memanggil bayinya dengan ' _darling_ ', yang mana bagi Karen terdengar sangatlah menggemaskan. Foggy mengerti itu adalah salah satu dari sekian bukti bahwa Matt amatlah sayang pada bayi di rahimnya. Bahwa ia membutuhkan kehadiran bayi itu di dalam hidupnya, sama halnya dengan si bayi akan dirinya.

"Bayinya menendang, huh?"

"Yeah, Foggy. Kau harus coba ini sekali saja. Entah apa yang ditumbuknya tapi rasanya hampir sama seperti ditinju Wilson Fisk."

Foggy menyeringai, "Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup kau saja yang hamil, aku tidak ingin. Terlebih, apa pula yang sudah kulakukan hingga berhak dan layak sampai bisa diberikan kesempatan mengandung sepertimu? Cuma mimpi." Foggy tertawa kecil, dalam hati mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Matt ikut tertawa. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja tahun depan adalah giliranmu." Ucap Matt separuh mengolok jahil.

"Kau yang hati-hati dengan mulutmu, _baby mama_."

"Sialan kau, Foggy."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas setelahnya.

Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Foggy berkata, "Jangan lupa sore nanti kau ada pemeriksaan rutin."

Matt mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku ingat."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Claire?"

"Sudah, dia bilang dia bisa menemaniku."

"Baguslah. Kau serius ingin ditemani Claire saja? Aku tidak keberatan ikut menemanimu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

.

Claire tersenyum ketika Matt datang. Dia mengenakan kaus biru gelap dan jaket kulit hitam. Kausnya terlihat cembung di bagian perut. Dia tersenyum pada Claire yang duduk di bangku ruang tunggu.

"Hei, Matt. Jaketmu keren."

Matt terkekeh, "Terima kasih, Claire."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sangat baik _._ _Mood_ -ku bagus seharian ini. Tidak ada kram, punggungku juga tidak sakit."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan _badmood_ -nya The Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Claire tertawa jahil. "Kau duduklah, biar aku ambilkan nomor antreannya."

Matt mengangguk dan duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Claire. Dia segera meletakkan tangannya di perut, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus kecil. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan yang refleks ia lakukan.

Claire kembali lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya meraih perut Matt, mengusapnya. "Hai, Kecil. Apakah kamu sedang tidur?" Katanya, mengarah pada perut Matt.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia sangat tenang sejak aku bersiap-siap kesini, biasanya dia tidak bisa diam." Matt menghela napas. "Sekarang dia memang tenang, tapi kelihatannya dia akan tetap bangun dan berguling saat aku akan tidur nanti."

"Putarkan saja musik, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya tenang."

"Yeah, kadang itu berhasil, kadang dia malah menendang lebih kencang. Itu bisa membuatnya bergerak seperti penyanyi rock yang sedang konser. Perutku sudah seperti panggung baginya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku memutarkan musik yang tenang." Pria akhir 20 tahunan itu mendengus.

Claire tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Matt, menurutmu bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Claire.

Matt menggidikkan bahunya. "Firasatku mengatakan perempuan."

Claire mengangguk, "Kita akan lihat nanti."

Lima menit kemudian mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

Dokter yang menangani Matt tentu saja bukan lagi Dr. Leticia yang notabene seorang dokter umum. Dokter kandungan yang menanganinya sekarang adalah wanita awal 40-an bersuara lembut. Dr. Audra, tak jauh dari Dr. Leticia, sangatlah ramah.

Seusai pemeriksaan rutin Matt yang pertama—usia kehamilan tepat tiga bulan—Claire menceritakan bahwa Dr. Audra lahir dari parthenogenesis. Maka dari itu Dr. Audra sangat _respect_ pada Matt dan antusias untuk menanganinya. Ia berjanji pada Claire akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

Ayah Dr. Audra telah menikah sebelum dia hamil, jadi Dr. Audra tumbuh dengan dua orang tua meski lahir dari ayahnya. Sang ayah meninggal lima tahun kemudian, tak lama setelah melahirkan adik laki-lakinya. Dia salah satu pria beruntung yang diberi pengalaman parthenogenesis dua kali.

Umumnya, pria yang parthenogenesis hanya mengalaminya sekali seumur hidup. Mengingat angka yang mengalami sebanyak dua kali saja sangat kecil, hingga tahun ini belum ditemukan pria yang mengalaminya sampai tiga kali.

Matt diperiksa mulai dari berat badan, tekanan darah, hingga suhu tubuh. Semuanya normal, termasuk ukuran perut hamilnya. Sekarang Matt berbaring untuk di-USG. Dia mengangkat bajunya hingga ke dada. Pada pemeriksaan rutin yang pertama, bekas-bekas lukanya sangat memunculkan pertanyaan bagi Dr. Audra. Jika hanya luka kecil karena terjatuh, maka masih dapat dikatakan wajar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin orang buta punya bekas luka sayatan pisau yang cukup dalam dan lebar? Meski banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Dr. Audra memilih tidak menanyakannya sama sekali. Claire mengatakan Matt tidak nyaman berada di rumah sakit, jadi ia tidak ingin menambahkan ketidaknyamanan itu. Sebaliknya, ia harus membuat pasiennya merasa senyaman mungkin.

Kondisi bayi Matt sehat. Bahkan ditengah pemeriksaan, Matt dibuat tersenyum karena ia bergerak-gerak. Claire dapat dengan jelas melihat gerakannya di monitor dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh perut Matt untuk merasakan pergerakan si bayi—meski telapaknya berakhir berlumuran gel.

"Mr. Murdock, apakah kau ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayinya?" Tanya Dr. Audra.

"Apakah bayinya perempuan, Dokter?"

"Hm... Biar kulihat." Dr. Audra memindahkan posisi alatnya beberapa kali. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Selamat, kau benar, Mr. Murdock. Kau akan punya bayi perempuan."

"Benarkah?"

Dr. Audra refleks mengangguk—tanpa menyadari kalau pasiennya buta.

Meski pandangannya tidak fokus seperti biasa, mata Matt jelas berbinar. Dia terkekeh kecil, "Firasatku benar, Claire."

Claire tersenyum melihat Matt. "Yeah. Firasatmu kuat juga. Benar-benar tepat sasaran."

Matt mengangguk antusias. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Matt."

"Tidak perlu, Claire. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan kondisimu."

Matt tertawa pelan. "Ayolah, aku tahu aku buta dan sedang hamil," Dia memastikan tidak ada orang di dekat mereka sebelum melanjutkan, setengah berbisik. "Tapi aku juga Daredevil." Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya dua kali. Senyum jahil terukir di bibir.

Claire mendengus dan menyeringai, "Dasar." Dia memasukkan satu tangannya ke kantung jaketnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa, tapi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

Matt bersiap untuk tidur. Dia telah mengganti bajunya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Telapak tangannya berada di perutnya.

"Hei, _darlin'_." Matt tersenyum ketika merasakan pergerakan di dalam abdomennya. "Aku senang kamu sehat. Teruslah kamu tumbuh. Tapi jangan terlalu besar, ya. Nanti aku sulit membawamu kemana-mana dan pasti susah juga mengeluarkanmu dari perutku kalau begitu caranya." Dia tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Oh ya, kata dokter kamu perempuan. Kalau aku sudah ada firasat begitu sejak kamu mulai bergerak kecil di dalam sini, makanya sejak itu aku mulai memanggilmu _darling_. Aku belum mengabarkan ke Foggy dan Karen soal itu, tapi besok aku akan memberitahu mereka di kantor.

"Dan selain _darling_ , mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Holly. Kau suka? Uhh... aku tidak tahu dari mana kudapatkan itu, tapi— AW!" Matt meringis sembari mengusap perutnya. "Holly, sudah berapa kali kubilang, tendanglah ke arah luar. Iya, aku tahu kamu suka namanya, tapi tendanganmu yang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada saat Wilson Fisk menghajarku. Kalau dengan Wilson Fisk aku bisa menghajarnya balik, tapi kalau kamu? Mana tega kulakukan itu." Tendangan bayinya yang melembut membuat Matt terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Holly. Mana mungkin kulakukan, aku 'kan sayang kamu."

Rasa hangat menyeruak masuk ke tubuhnya ketika telinganya menangkap degup jantung putrinya. Mendengarnya selalu membuat Matt merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Masih mendengar detak jantung si bayi, Matt melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan hingga aku pantas jadi salah satu pria yang ber-parthenogenesis dan diberikan kamu, Holly. Tapi apapun itu, aku bersyukur kamu ada. Aku bersyukur aku punya seseorang untuk dicintai. Bersyukur bahwa dalam waktu dekat aku bukan lagi satu-satunya Murdock, tak lagi sendiri. Bersyukur aku diberi kesempatan untuk punya anggota keluarga lagi. Yah, aku tahu Foggy dan Karen juga keluargaku, tapi mereka bukanlah Murdock, beda dengan kamu. Tapi kalau kamu sudah lahir nanti, bagaimanapun juga, kamu akan lihat betapa dekatnya mereka dengan kata 'keluarga' bagiku. Kamu pasti senang punya mereka dalam hidupmu."

Matt menghela napas lewat mulut. "Kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengan kakekmu, _darlin'_. Dad pasti girang sekali aku memberinya cucu perempuan. Dia orang yang sangat hebat, _boxer_ yang hebat. Semasa hidupnya, dia selalu ada di sisiku. Bahkan ketika ibuku pergi dan memilih menjadi suster. Dia orang yang kuat, secara fisik dan mental. Aku harap aku bisa jadi ayah yang sehebat dia saat membesarkan kamu nanti. Oh ya, nanti akan aku kenalkan kamu ke Bapa Lantom. Dia orang yang baik, selalu punya jawaban unik untuk setiap pertanyaanku, dan jangan lupakan kopi espresso dan lattenya."

Pria buta itu menguap hingga matanya berair. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lelah. "Aku mengantuk. Selama aku tidur kamu yang tenang, ya, di dalam." Dia mengusap perutnya, mulai berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Malam, Holly. Ayah sayang padamu."

.

Keesokan harinya, sembari merapikan berkas-berkas di Nelson and Murdock, Karen bertanya pada Matt. "Bagaimana pemeriksaan rutinmu kemarin?"

"Semuanya normal, kondisi bayinya juga sehat. Dan kau tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Apa?"

"Perempuan." Matt menyeringai.

"Wah, serius?" Pekik Karen tak percaya.

"Berarti selama ini benar dugaanmu." Ucap Foggy.

"Yup." Matt mengangguk mantap. "Dan kalian bisa memanggilnya Holly." Lanjutnya, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan teman-temannya. Entah bagaimana pipinya agak memanas ketika mengatakan itu pada mereka.

"Holly? Matt, itu nama yang sangat imut!" Karen rasanya ingin meledak saking gemasnya dengan sosok calon ayah di depannya.

Foggy menggeleng kecil, "Kau menamakannya _like a good catholic boy_ , Matt. Holly. Entah kenapa aku tidak kaget kau menamakannya begitu."

" _Well_... aku mendapatkannya begitu saja. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan memanggilnya si bayi, bayinya, bayiku, atau bayimu, 'kan? Dia butuh nama panggilan."

Foggy mengangguk setuju. "Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku, apakah bayimu—Uhh... oke, jangan melihat ke arahku seperti itu, Matt—baiklah, Holly. Apakah Holly akan mewarisi kemampuan inderamu? Kau tahu, kau memperoleh itu dari paparan bahan kimia radioaktif. Sebelum kau terpapar, kau tidak punya kemampuan itu, kan? Bukankah berarti bahan kimia itu yang mempengaruhi genmu dan membuatmu punya kemampuan super?"

"Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Bukan tidak mungkin bayiku akan mewarisi kemampuan superku. Kemungkinannya besar, terlebih ini berkaitan dengan genetik."

"Asal jangan sampai dia ikut-ikutan jadi Daredevil atau yang sejenisnya saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keponakanku melompat dari atap satu ke atap lain."

"Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkannya, Fog. Mungkin aku akan mendaftarkannya ke kursus bela diri, tapi itu benar-benar hanya untuk pertahanan dirinya. Soal Daredevil itu urusanku dan hanya urusanku, dia tidak akan terlibat—kecuali mengobati lukaku, mungkin. Tidak akan aku biarkan dia tergores walau hanya segaris kecil." Matt menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Selain pekerjaan kita, aku akan buat dia berurusan sejauh mungkin dengan hukum."

.

.

 ** _Bulan 6. Minggu ke-3_**

Foggy tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia selesai memasangkan gorden di apartemen Matt, dengan Karen yang mengarahkan. Ia memasangkan di tiga kaca apartemen, tapi entah berapa kali ia mengulanginya lantaran tiang yang ia pasang miring, ada pula yang tidak segaris dengan tiang gorden di kaca lain. Matt—yang tahu Foggy kelelahan di tengah pekerjaannya—mengatakan lebih baik dia yang menggantikan. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah pekikan dari dua sahabatnya yang menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya. Mereka malah menyuruh Matt kembali duduk di sofanya dan mendengarkan audio drama Doctor Who.

"Duduklah di sofa Matt, habiskan es krimmu. Kalau kau bosan, dengarkan audio drama milikmu. Setahuku masih ada selusin yang belum sempat kau dengarkan. Ingatlah kau sedang hamil, mana bisa kami membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan berat."

Matt mendengus mendengarnya. _Pekerjaan berat apanya? Itu 'kan cuma gorden._ Beberapa menit setelahnya Matt menyerah, kembali duduk di sofa. Punggungnya berdenyut dan kakinya mulai kram lagi.

Ide pemasangan gorden dilakukan lantaran Matt teringat pada papan iklan menyilaukan yang terlihat melalui kaca apartemennya. Ia berpikir papan iklan itu akan sangat mengganggu penglihatan bayinya nanti, terutama di malam hari. Jadi Matt memutuskan memasang gorden untuk menutupi kaca, tak ingin ambil resiko kalau nanti mata anaknya rusak hanya karena papan iklan itu. Cukup dia saja yang matanya rusak, jangan sampai anaknya mengalami hal serupa.

Kalau saja dia punya pilihan, dia akan memilih pindah apartemen. Apartemen yang lebih luas dengan dua kamar, atau setidaknya yang lebih layak untuk membesarkan seorang bayi yang nantinya akan tumbuh seiring waktu. Mulai dari belajar berjalan hingga akhirnya si bayi akan berlarian di dalam rumah. Apartemennya sekarang dinilainya kurang layak untuk itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Matt tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli apartemen baru. Walau harganya terlampau murah, punya apartemen ini saja sudah bagus untuknya yang terima gaji pun sudah syukur.

Sejak awal bulan keenam kehamilan, Matt, Foggy, dan Karen mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan bayi. Tiap sabtu siang—seperti sabtu ini, tiga sahabat itu pergi ke toko bayi untuk melengkapinya. Mereka kembali ke apartemen Matt dan merapikan perlengkapan yang mereka beli, sebagian diletakkan di lemari kecil yang sudah Matt beli sebelumnya. Minggu ini perlengkapan yang wajib ada sudah mereka siapkan seluruhnya. Hanya tinggal perlengkapan tambahan seperti mainan, boneka, dan yang sejenisnya.

Minggu lalu Foggy sudah memasangkan lampu yang lebih terang di apartemen Matt, mengingat lampu di apartemen pria bermata gelap itu punya cahaya yang minim sekali. Dia juga mengingatkan Matt untuk selalu menyalakan lampu ketika hari mulai gelap jika Holly sudah lahir nanti.

Seusai memasang gorden, Karen memilih pulang ke rumahnya sementara Foggy tertidur di sofa. Matt tidak tega membangunkannya lantaran dia terlihat pulas sekali, padahal Matt berniat menyuruh Foggy untuk melanjutkan tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Pukul dua pagi. Foggy perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, tersadar dia terbangun di atas sofa. Udara tengah malam yang memasuki musim gugur menggigitnya, membuatnya menggigil sampai giginya bergemeletuk.

Sayang sekali Matt lupa memakaikannya selimut tadi.

Ia kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil selimut di kamar. _Sekalian menengok Matt_ , batinnya. Ia berpikir Matt sedang tertidur pulas sekarang, barangkali sembari memeluk perutnya.

Namun Foggy tergegun ketika samar-samar mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar Matt. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya, dan setelah yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia cepat-cepat menggeser pintu kamar sahabatnya dan berhambur masuk.

"Matt?!" Serunya khawatir. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, digantikan rasa cemas akan pria berambut gelap itu.

Matt tengah duduk, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Tangan yang satunya mencengkram kuat ujung ranjangnya. Ia terus terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Foggy menatapnya nanar. Terlepas dari hormon kehamilannya, kenapa ia menangis? Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Pria pirang itu menghampiri sahabatnya, perlahan meletakkan tangan di pundaknya. Matt tersentak dan menghentikan isakannya. Wajahnya menghadap sekitar mencari posisi Foggy.

Biasanya Matt akan tahu siapapun yang mendekatinya. Tak biasanya ia sampai tersentak seperti itu. Foggy berpikir ia pasti benar-benar terlarut dalam tangisnya.

"Foggy...?" Ucapnya serak.

"Ya, Matt, ini Foggy." Masih dengan tangan di pundak temannya, Foggy duduk di samping Matt. "Hei, ada apa, kawan?" Tanyanya, hampir seperti bisikan.

Matt hanya menggeleng. Foggy yakin dia mencoba menahan isakannya karena sekarang ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Matt," Foggy mengusap punggung sahabatnya. "Kau tahu, kita sudah berjanji untuk berbagi beban, bukan? Kau tidak sendirian, Matt. Aku ada di sini. Ada apa, kawan? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Matt melepas isakannya. "F- Fog..." Dia mengusap air matanya yang meluncur lebih deras. Dia menghela napas. "Aku takut, Fog. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini. Aku—" Dia menggigit bibirnya kencang sekali. "Foggy, bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya? Bagaimana jika yang terjadi pada bocah yang diculik orang Rusia itu juga terjadi pada Holly? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Bagaimana aku melindunginya dari bahaya? Aku buta, Foggy. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak yakin aku akan jadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

Tubuh Matt kembali bergetar.

Foggy membawa Matt ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menahan tubuh sahabatnya yang gemetaran.

"Matt, tenanglah." Pria pirang itu mengusap-usap punggung lawan bicaranya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Holly, kawan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau akan selalu menjaganya dan berada di sisinya. Kau akan jadi ayah yang hebat, Matt. Dia bahkan belum lahir, tapi kau selalu memikirkan sampai ke hal-hal terkecil untuknya. Kau selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Siapapun bisa melihat itu, Matt. Jangan sampai kau ada pikiran begitu, kau akan jadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Mungkin kau punya keterbatasan, tapi dengan itu pun, aku sudah tahu kau bisa melakukan ini. Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Matt. Janganlah kau katakan itu lagi. Holly membutuhkanmu melebihi apapun."

Foggy melepaskan pelukannya ketika Matt sudah mulai tenang.

"Menurutmu begitu, Foggy?" Ucap Matt, masih serak.

"Tentu, _man_. Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Matt menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Dia diam sebentar. "Terima kasih, kawan."

Foggy tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Kapanpun, Matt. Kapanpun."

"Maafkan aku sudah membangunkanmu karena hormon-hormon sialan ini." Matt merasa malu pada dirinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak membangunkanku. Hawa dingin yang membangunkanku. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, kau pasti lelah. Kau sudah tenang, kan?"

"Yeah."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruang depan. Aku pinjam satu selimutmu, oke?"

Matt mengiyakan. "Kau tidak mau tidur di sini saja, Fog?"

"Tidak, aku takut tak sengaja menendang perutmu nanti."

"Heh," Matt terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Malam, Matt."

" _Pagi_ , Foggy."

.

.

 ** _Bulan 9. Minggu ke-1_**

Matt meringis ketika kontraksinya datang lagi. _Satu lagi kontraksi palsu_ , pikirnya.

" _Braxton hicks_ , teman-teman." Ucap Matt pada Karen dan Foggy yang mematung begitu mendengar rintihannya.

Foggy menghela napas lega. "Kau buat kaget saja, Matt. Masuk-masuk ke sini langsung meringis begitu."

"Percayalah Foggy, bukan kau saja yang kaget." Matt baru saja ingin masuk ke ruangannya, tapi Karen menarik lengannya.

"Duduk saja di mejaku, Matt." Katanya. "Dokter mengatakan bayimu bisa lahir kapanpun. Aku mau mengawasi setiap kontraksimu, bisa saja itu bukan kontraksi palsu. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau di sini dibandingkan di ruanganmu."

"Umm... baiklah," Matt mau tidak mau menurut. Nada bicara Karen terdengar tak ingin dibantah. Sejak memasuki bulan kedelapan, Karen bertindak seperti induk ayam padanya. Matanya selalu mengawasi bak elang.

Matt masih datang ke kantor walaupun ia sudah berada di tahap akhir kehamilannya. Foggy dan Karen bukannya tidak melarang, mereka berkali-kali menyuruh Matt menetap di apartemennya dan istirahat. Tapi Matt selalu datang ke kantor setiap pagi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah. Matt memberi alasan kalau dia bosan tidak bergerak seharian, mana lagi tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol di apartemennya—Holly tidak lagi masuk hitungan karena Matt butuh seseorang yang benar-benar menjawab ocehannya. Selain itu, berada satu tempat bersama kedua sahabatnya membuatnya merasa lebih aman, entah mengapa. Naluri Daredevil-nya juga membuatnya enggan tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur sepanjang hari. Ia tidak suka itu, meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit tiap jengkalnya akibat membawa beban sebesar balon di perutnya—meski begitu perut hamil Matt di trimester ketiga ini terhitung kecil. Belum lagi kakinya yang bengkak dan kram yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Sejak perutnya yang membesar, Foggy dan Karen hanya mengizinkan Matt melengkapi berkas klien. Mereka tidak mengizinkannya terjun langsung ke pengadilan sampai bayinya lahir. Dia setuju-setuju saja, hitung-hitung masih bagus mereka memperbolehkannya melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Itu juga menjadi alasannya untuk terus datang ke kantor di akhir trimester ketiganya.

Hari ini sebetulnya hari libur, tepat tanggal 1 Januari. Tapi entah mengapa pagi ini mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu di Nelson and Murdock. Tadi malam Foggy dan Karen menikmati suasana tahun baru di jalan besar Hell's Kitchen, bersama-sama melihat kembang api. Matt tidak ikut karena dia memutuskan lebih baik tidur ketimbang mendengar suara kembang api yang terlalu bising untuk telinganya yang sensitif. Lagi pula diluar dingin sekali, Matt lebih suka apartemennya yang hangat. Untung saja udara musim dingin kali ini lebih hangat ketika pagi dan siang hari.

Mereka berada di kantor selama empat jam dan kontraksi Matt lama kelamaan menjadi tiap 15 menit sekali. Karen mulai berpikir kalau sekarang Matt mengalami kontraksi yang sesungguhnya. Ia ingat yang dikatakan Claire—saat mereka berempat berkumpul di apartemen Matt beberapa hari yang lalu—kalau jeda 15 menit bisa menjadi tanda-tanda kontraksi betulan. Ringisan Matt yang kemudian bercampur dengan erangan tiap kontraksinya membuat Karen makin yakin. Tapi ia akan menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Jika jedanya menjadi makin sempit, maka terbukti sudah Matt memasuki masa persalinan. Dan yah, mereka harus secepatnya membawa Matt ke rumah sakit.

Dada Karen bergetar. Itu berarti bisa saja Matt melahirkan hari ini atau esok. Sebentar lagi pria berambut gelap itu akan bertemu dengan putrinya. Memikirkan itu membuat Karen tersenyum.

Beberapa jam setelahnya dugaan Karen terbukti benar. Matt sudah memasuki masa persalinan. Jeda antar kontraksinya semakin kecil.

Kini, di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Matt mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah kontraksi yang lagi-lagi menghantamnya bagai batu besar. Barusan air ketubannya pecah dan menambah rasa sakitnya menjadi berkali lipat. Matt dapat merasakan kepala bayinya semakin dekat dengan dunia luar. Merasakan kepalanya makin turun membuat tubuh Matt setengah merinding.

Foggy dengan setia duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya berada di atas ranjang, sudah amat siap jika Matt akan meremasnya kembali ketika kontraksinya datang lagi.

Karen tadinya ikut menemani, tapi kemudian ia memilih menunggu di koridor lantaran tidak sampai hati melihat Matt yang kesakitan. Menggambarkan Matt berlumur darah ketika melahirkan bayinya membuatnya gemetaran. Karen sebelumnya pernah melihat Matt yang seperti itu, tapi saat itu Matt terluka karena _aksi_ nya di malam hari. Meski keduanya merupakan pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati, keadaan Matt kali ini jelas berbeda.

Foggy pun rasanya tak tega melihat sahabatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Bahkan pria tanpa ampun macam Matt—yang juga Daredevil—masih bisa merasa sangat kesakitan karena kontraksi.

Matt memang punya toleransi yang tinggi terhadap rasa sakit. Luka menganga, sayatan, tusukan, lebam, memar, patah tulang, bahkan luka tembak. Semua pernah dirasakan tubuh itu. Dan entah berapa banyak darah yang keluar melewati kulitnya, entah berapa banyak pula jahitan yang diterima guna menutup lukanya. Semua itu membuat Matt sangat terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang membara di ujung syaraf.

Tapi kontraksi persalinan? Bahkan bagi sang Daredevil, rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan itu. Sakitnya luar biasa.

Claire berjalan masuk bersama Dr. Audra.

"Hai Matt, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Claire.

"Sakit." Matt terkekeh. " _But I think I can handle it_ , Claire. _Well_ , aku harus bisa, kan?"

"Itu benar, Mr. Murdock." Sahut Dr. Audra, tersenyum simpul. Dia meminta izin pada pasiennya sebelum memeriksa kembali jalan lahirnya. "Sudah pembukaan sembilan. Sedikit lagi kau bisa memulai." Dr. Audra memakai sarung tangan dan bersiap berdiri di antara kaki pria bernama tengah Michael itu.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Matt, kau bisa melakukan ini." Bisik Foggy pada Matt.

"Yeah, Foggy. Tetaplah berada di sebelahku, oke? Kau jangan lari jika aku menggenggam tanganmu terlalu kuat." Matt tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini, masih saja bercanda."

.

Napas Matt perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Tadinya ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada detak jantung bayi kecil yang baru saja ia lahirkan, tapi rasa lelah membuat telinganya tak mampu menangkap suara jantung mungil itu.

"Dia benar perempuan, kan, Foggy?" Tanya Matt pada sahabat yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, mencoba memastikan. Dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ya, Matt. Tenang saja, kau bisa menamakannya Holly. Bukan Howard, Horatio, Harold, ataupun Hubert." Canda Foggy.

Matt merespon dengan tertawa kecil, masih agak menahan sakit di bagian pinggulnya.

"Jadi, Matt... Holly Murdock?"

Matt menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan memanggilnya Holly. Kita bertiga akan memanggilnya Holly. Mungkin Claire juga."

"Kalau begitu siapa namanya?"

"Harlene. Harlene Murdock."

"Sesuatu memberitahuku kau mendapatkan 'Harlene' dengan menggabungkan Holly dan _darlin'_ , Matt."

"Errr... kau benar."

" _Seriously_?"

Matt hanya bisa nyengir sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada orang yang segila Matt Murdock." Foggy geleng-geleng kepala. " _But Harlene's a good name, anyway_."

Tak lama setelahnya, Claire menghampiri Matt dengan Holly yang telah bersih dari darah. "Ini dia, si tuan putri kecil." Katanya disertai senyuman lebar.

Perawat berkulit gelap itu meletakkan si bayi di dada ayahnya.

Matt lekas mendekap bayi perempuan itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Hatinya terenyuh ketika ia merasakan detak jantung putrinya bertemu dengan miliknya. Kejutan listrik seakan muncul saat kulit halus itu menyentuh dada dan jemari-jemarinya.

Matt tidak percaya yang berada dalam dekapannya adalah putri kecilnya, malaikat kecilnya. Makhluk mungil yang belum lama masih berada di dalam perutnya. Satu nyawa yang terasa amat dekat dengannya, bahkan tanpa ia bisa menyentuhnya.

Tapi di sinilah nyawa itu berada, di atas dadanya.

Dengan jemarinya Matt dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Dengan hidungnya Matt dapat mencium aroma tubuh yang terasa amat khas itu. Dengan kemampuan radarnya Matt tahu dia berada di pelukannya. Dengan telinganya Matt dapat mendengar detak jantungnya, bahkan lebih jelas ketimbang ia masih berada di dalam rahimnya.

 _Ya, Matt, ini nyata._ Ini _Holly_.

"Hei, _darlin_ '." Suara Matt bergetar, segala macam emosi bercampur disana. Senang, haru, lega, bahkan bangga. Wajahnya terasa memanas, begitu pula dengan matanya. Tanpa sadar ia merasa ingin menangis saking bahagianya. "Hei, Holly." Dia mengecup dahi putri kecilnya penuh sayang. Senyuman seakan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Matt baru sadar Karen sudah masuk ke ruangannya. Dia mendongak, menghadapkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya. Foggy, Karen, dan Claire.

"Claire, Karen. Kenalkan, Harlene Murdock." Senyum Matt semakin lebar. Ketiga temannya ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Bisa kalian deskripsikan dia untukku?"

"Yeah, tentu saja." Sahut Claire.

" _She looks just like you_ , Matt." Ucap Foggy.

"Rambut cokelat gelap. Mata cokelat. Hidung, bibir, bentuk mata, dagu, dan tulang pipinya. Dia mewarisi semuanya darimu, Matt. Dan ya Tuhan... dia sangat menggemaskan! Bayi paling imut yang pernah kulihat!" Seru Karen.

"Dia kecil, tapi kuat. Benar-benar sepertimu."

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir tubuhku kecil, Claire?"

"Matt, tinggimu tidak lebih dari 6 kaki." Claire setengah mengolok. "Maka ya, kau kecil. Untuk seorang pria yang mampu memukul jatuh orang yang dua kali lebih besar darinya."

Matt terkekeh. "Apa Holly baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sehat, jika itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Holly... dia bisa melihat, bukan?"

Claire mengangguk. "Matanya merespon cahaya dengan baik."

Matt menghela napas lega. " _Thank God_." Dia mengecup lagi dahi putrinya. "Aku memang bersumpah akan memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya. Tapi aku bersyukur penglihatanku bukanlah salah satunya."

"Yeah." Bisik Foggy.

"Apakah kalian ingin menggendongnya?"

Karen mengangguk antusias.

"Karen sepertinya menunggu kau mengatakan itu, Matt." Ucap Foggy sembari tertawa.

Matt ikut tertawa, "Maaf, Karen. Habisnya rasanya nyaman sekali ketika Holly berada di pelukanku."

.

.

.

.

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya berkat ranjangnya yang tidak diam seperti seharusnya. Alih-alih diam, per tempat tidur itu naik-turun karena ada seseorang yang melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Harlene Murdock, berapa umurmu, hm? Tiga tahun?" Gumam Matt tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, masih dalam posisi tengkurap. Rasa kantuk belum mau meninggalkannya.

"Aku sepuluh tahun, Dad!" Seru seorang gadis yang tidak menghentikan lompatannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah melompat. Kau bukan lagi bocah tiga tahun, _darlin'_. Kau bisa membuat tempat tidurku tambah reyot." _Dan kemudian akan bobrok_.

"Makanya Daddy bangun." Harlene menghentikan lompatannya ketika ayahnya berubah posisi. "Dad, hari ini aku ada _study tour_. Daddy ingat, kan?"

"Oh ya, _study tour_." Matt mendesah dan mengusap wajah lelahnya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menempelinya. "Baiklah. Kau mandi sekarang, Dad akan siapkan sarapan dan _sandwich_ untuk kau bawa."

"Oke!" Gadis manis itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jangan berlarian di dalam rumah, Holly!"

Harlene duduk di meja makan setelah selasai mandi dan berpakaian.

Matt meletakkan sarapan putrinya di meja. "Makanlah, _darlin'_." Katanya sembari menuangkan susu dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis yang mewarisi warna rambutnya tersebut.

"Dad, apakah kau ikut?"

"Tidak, Karen yang akan mendampingimu. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin?"

"Sudah, Daddy. Aku hanya memastikan."

"Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan sebagai orang buta, Holly. Karen bisa mendampingimu lebih baik dariku—di depan teman-temanmu selama tur. Lagipula ada yang harus kuurus bersama Foggy."

"Uh-huh."

"Kau bisa dengar detak jantungku, apakah aku berbohong?"

Harlene diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

Ya, dia mewarisi kemampuan indera ayahnya—kemampuan yang berangsur muncul mulai dua tahun lalu. Hanya saja kemampuan Harlene tidak setajam dan sepeka milik Matt. Dia hanya bisa menggunakannya dalam jarak yang lebih dekat, sementara Matt bisa berblok-blok jauhnya. Kemampuan indera Harlene juga tidak seakurat Matt, entah karena harus lebih banyak berlatih atau memang itulah batas kemampuannya.

"Maaf, Holly. Tapi kasus klien-klien kami kali ini cukup rumit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dad. Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan _aunt_ Karen."

Matt mengangguk, tersenyum lembut. "Keluarkan yang ingin kau bawa dan masukkan ke tasmu. Jika sudah selesai bawalah kemari, biar kumasukkan _sandwich_ -mu."

Harlene menurut. Tak lama setelahnya ia kembali ke meja makan.

Ia heran ketika melihat ayahnya yang diam saja—seperti sedang mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Dad?" Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Daddy seperti sedang mendengarkan sesuatu."

"Yeah, aku mendengarkan detak jantungmu."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Matt terkekeh, "Bukan apa-apa, Holly. Hanya saja— Kau tahu, mendengarkan detak jantungmu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan sejak kau masih berada di dalam perutku, degup itu selalu berhasil membuatku tenang."

Harlene mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Dad. Atau bis turnya akan meninggalkanku." Candanya.

Matt tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Bantu aku memakai dasiku, oke?"

"Yup."

Matt dan Harlene sampai di sekolah. Karen sudah menunggu mereka bersama Foggy. Matt heran apa yang Foggy lakukan di situ padahal ia tidak meminta pria pirang itu datang ke sekolah Harlene.

"Aku tahu keponakanku tidak akan datang ke Nelson and Murdock sore ini, jadi aku kesini untuk mengatakan selamat pagi untuknya." Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah dan dijemput Matt, Harlene akan menghabiskan waktu sorenya di kantor mereka, tak jarang ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya disana. Kemudian Foggy beralih menatap Harlene. "Pagi, Holly."

Harlene terkekeh, "Pagi, _uncle_ Foggy. Pagi, _aunt_ Karen." Sapanya riang.

"Sudah siap untuk _study tour_?"

"Ya, Paman."

"Aku membawakanmu _snack_ , Holly." Karen menunjukkan tas jinjing di tangannya pada gadis kecil berambut gelap itu.

"Terima kasih, _aunty_!" Harlene tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya naik ke atas bis dan meletakkan bawaanmu." Kata Karen yang diiyakan Harlene.

Harlene berpamitan dengan ayah dan pamannya. Ia memeluk ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik, oke?" Ucap Matt, tersenyum teduh pada malaikat kecilnya. " _Love yo_ u." Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Love you more_ , Daddy."

Harlene bertemu dengan teman-temannya di dalam bis.

"Ayahmu tidak ikut, Harlene?" Tanya seorang temannya.

"Tidak. Ayahku ada pekerjaan bersama pamanku."

"Apa ini ibumu? Kapan ayahmu menikah?" Tanya seorang lagi. Ia mengarah pada Karen yang duduk di sebelah Harlene.

"Umm... bukan. Aku 'kan tidak punya ibu. Aku hanya punya ayahku." Sahutnya. " _Aunt_ Karen, ini teman-temanku." Harlene memperkenalkan sembari tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu, Matt dan Foggy masih menunggu di luar.

Foggy melirik pada Matt yang tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Apa yang kau dengar, huh, Matt?" Ia menyeringai.

Matt geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa kecil. "Teman-teman Holly mengira Karen ibunya."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau memang harus cepat-cepat mengatakan _itu_ pada Karen, kawan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Matt menoleh ke arah Foggy. "Fog, kau tahu kita bertiga sudah berteman selama hampir 12 tahun, bukan?"

"Yeah, dan lebih dari 20 tahun denganku."

"Foggy, aku suka Karen hanya sebagai teman. Lagi pula aku tak ingin merusak pertemanan kita dengan hal model begitu." Matt tersenyum simpul. "Dengan kehadiran Holly pun aku sudah merasa cukup." _Cukup bahagia. Baiklah, sangat bahagia_.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Claire?"

"Franklin Nelson, hentikan itu. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri Claire sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak tertarik merusak hubungan mereka. Justru kau yang seharusnya mulai mencari pendamping, Fog. Kau tidak lagi muda dan pastinya butuh keturunan." Kata Matt dengan seringai.

"Sialan kau, Murdock." Foggy menyipitkan mata. "Matt, ingatlah sepuluh tahun lalu kau ber-parthenogenesis. Komodo betina ber-parthenogenesis saat mereka tidak menemukan pejantan untuk mereka!"

Matt melongo. "Fog, aku bukan komodo dan kau tahu penyebab mekanisme parthenogenesis manusia dengan komodo berbeda, kan? Bahkan pada manusia, itu terjadi pada pria, bukan wanita. Ayolah, kau pasti tahu, pada manusia bukan begitulah cara kerjanya!"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau mengaku kau kesepian saat itu, _bud_."

Dahi Matt berdenyut keras.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, _baby mama_. Aku cuma mau membuatmu kesal." Foggy menyeringai puas. _Satu-nol, Matt._

"Berhentilah memanggilku ' _baby mama_ '. Lagipula Holly sudah bukan bayi lagi."

"Baiklah, _girl mama_."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu nanti."

"Oh, tidak! Aku ketakutan sekali! Daredevil akan menghajarku!" Bisik Foggy sarkastis, menjulurkan lidah.

Matt mengeraskan rahangnya sebagai respon, bertindak seolah benar-benar menahan diri untuk meninju pria pirang di sebelahnya. Foggy menelan ludah, merasa was-was ketika melihat temannya seperti itu. Reaksinya membuat Matt terkikik dalam hati karena tipuannya jelas-jelas berhasil. _Satu sama, Foggy._

Tak lama kemudian bis tur sekolah menyalakan mesin dan mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Matt dan Foggy membalas lambaian tangan Harlene yang duduk tepat di samping kaca.

Sekali lagi, Matt mendengarkan detak jantung putrinya. Suara degup itu perlahan memudar seiring makin melajunya bis dan menambah jarak di antara mereka.

Tanpa sadar senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

Bayi perempuannya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang ceria dan kuat. Nyaris tanpa sela. Dia dapat belajar dengan cepat. Pintar dan gesit.

Dan tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya pun Matt sudah tahu dia adalah gadis kecil yang manis.

Gadis manis yang merupakan anugerah terbesar yang pernah ia miliki. Melebihi apapun di dunia, bahkan teman-temannya.

Rasanya baru kemarin dokter mengabari bahwa ia sedang hamil. Sebuah kabar yang agak sulit ia percaya lantaran tak merasa layak untuk diberi seorang anak—yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi teman hidupnya. Tumbuh dalam buaiannya.

Matt pernah beberapa kali bertanya pada Holly, ingin jadi apa saat besar nanti. Holly, sejak tahu macam-macam profesi, selalu menjawab ingin menjadi dokter.

Bukan tanpa alasan karena gadis itu mengatakan jika Matt menolong orang dalam dunia hukum, maka Holly ingin juga menolong orang dalam bidang lain.

Seiring makin bertambah usianya, ia menambahkan ia ingin menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan kebutaan ayahnya. Bukan karena ia malu punya ayah yang buta, bukan karena ia lelah ayahnya tak pernah menatapnya tepat di mata, tapi karena ia ingin memberi kesempatan pada ayahnya untuk melihat warna dunia lagi.

Usianya memang sepuluh tahun. Ia polos dan tanpa dosa. Tapi ia bersikap cukup dewasa dalam banyak hal.

Gadis yang bagai seorang malaikat. Membuat Matt terheran-heran dan bertanya pada Bapa Lantom.

"Bapa, aku heran. Bagaimana mungkin iblis bisa melahirkan seorang malaikat?"

Pendeta tua itu menjawab, " _Well, I don't know if the devil was capable to gave birth to an angel_. _Or maybe, he was never been the devil in the first place._ "

 _ **Silver Line,**_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Uwahh, selesai juga fanfic ini! Ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Dan ternyata ini fanfic Indo pertama di fandom Daredevil, ya... Sepi kali fandom ini, padahal kece parah /pundung/

Saya bingung bikin endingnya gimana, jadinya begitu deh. Garing ya? /ditimpuk/

Dan maaf idenya absurd, tapi soal parthenogenesis... entah ada istilah yang lebih tepat buat mekanisme(?)nya atau ngga... tapi kalau ada, tolong kasih tau saya ya? Hehe. Parthenogenesis ini banyak saya pakai di fanfic mpreg saya (salah satunya fanfic Doctor Who. Sisanya sih fanfic2 yang bernasib naas gegara saya telantarkan.)

Oh iya, anak hasil parthenogenesis di fanfic saya gak 100% mirip ayahnya alias gak kayak kloning. Mereka kebanyakan memang mirip banget sama ayah mereka, tapi pasti ada perbedaan karna sebelum terbentuk, kromosom mereka _crossing over_ /pindah silang. bisa jadi gen yang gak dominan jadi dominan di anak mereka, dan terjadi mutasi itu mungkin banget. Misal ayah dan pendahulunya(?) punya gen mata biru, tapi karena mutasi, anaknya matanya hijau. (oke kenapa jadi ngawur biologi XD)

Sebetulnya masih banyak yang belum tersampaikan soal hubungan dan kedekatan Holly & Matt disini, saya bingung gimana nulisnya. Gak bisa bikin yang model begitu T.T  
Kalau di otak saya sih, kisahnya Holly sudah sampai dia kuliah kedokteran. Malah sampai lulus S2 dan berhasil nyembuhin kebutaannya Matt.  
Haruskah saya buat sequel dengan judul baru?  
Tapi saya gak yakin juga sih gimana nyeritainnya, toh cuma seliweran di kepala /ditendang/

Oke, maaf a/n nya jadi kepanjangan orz

Akhir kata, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya! **Review please ^^/**


End file.
